


Trigger Finger

by Nexu (Cirvihi)



Series: Thoughts, Feelings, Dreams [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Hux grew up on starships, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, No Actual Sex in the fic itself sorry but allusions to it in the VERY near future, So naturally he thinks of Ren as weapons and heavenly bodies, Vignette, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirvihi/pseuds/Nexu
Summary: The only weapon that could rival Starkiller for power is Kylo Ren.Which is what makes the Force user’s trembling so utterlydelectable.Written for Kylux Positivity Week 2020 2.0, Day 1: Power Dynamics
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Thoughts, Feelings, Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Trigger Finger

The only weapon that could rival Starkiller for power is Kylo Ren.  
  
Which is what makes the Force user’s trembling so _utterly delectable_.  
  
Hux breaks the kiss suddenly, pulling back so he can observe the other man’s face. Ren’s dark eyes are half-lidded, his lips trembling as his lungs draw in air as if he’s been drowning. Perhaps, in a way, he has been.  
  
And as Ren breaks the proverbial surface, Hux finds he rivals Starkiller’s beauty as well.  
  
Without warning he gives the Knight a hard shove. Caught off guard, he staggers back, and falls ungracefully onto the bed when his calves hit the mattress. It’s amusing, Hux thinks, seeing such a large, dangerous man taken so utterly by surprise. And extremely arousing.  
  
He’s divested himself of the rest of his outer-garments when he crawls onto the bed and begins to help Ren be rid of his own. Soon the Knight is as bare as he is, chest heaving, eyes locked onto Hux’s fingers in rapt anticipation.  
  
Which is why Hux is taken aback when Ren sits up suddenly, grabbing Hux’s wrist and freezing his hand in place where it has been playing with the band of his briefs.  
  
The thrum of power coursing through Hux’s veins leaves him all at once. “No?”  
  
Kylo Ren licks his kiss-reddened lips and does not answer, but neither does he relinquish his grip on Hux’s wrist.  
  
“If you do not wish to continue, Ren,” Hux begins, moving to pull his hand back.  
  
“It’s not-I mean, I do,” the Knight begins, stammers, and _that_ sets Hux’s blood alight again. Diffidence sounds so pretty in Ren’s deep voice. Said man swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing visibly with the effort.  
He’s nervous, set for supernova.  
  
“You do?” Hux prompts, purrs, not impatiently. Not unkindly. He leans forward and repositions his hand on Ren’s hip, the other man removing his grip from Hux’s wrist.  
  
“Want this,” Ren elaborates with a shuddering breath. “It’s just-I mean I’ve never-I don't know how-”  
  
Ah, there it is. Hux takes a second to appreciate the lovely shade of red Ren’s skin flushes at the admission: dark stars on a galaxy of crimson.  
  
“Shh, shh,” he soothes and stifles any further stuttering with another kiss, leaning against the Knight and pressing him back onto the bed below. Ren goes eagerly, compliant, eyelashes fluttering prettily as he lets Hux claim his mouth.  
  
When he feels the man beneath him relax completely, Hux draws away, giving a playful nip to Ren’s bottom lip as he moves back.  
  
The air around them seems alive with some invisible energy, quivering with anticipation. Whether it’s the moment itself, or the doing of the man beneath him, Hux cannot be certain.  
Though perhaps, he thinks, it’s both.  
  
Kylo Ren is both serene and a live-wire, made into a contradiction by Hux’s actions. His hair rings his head in a halo, beautifully outlining his face, a dark corona of some unfathomable star.  
A most gorgeous agent of destruction, and he is Hux’s to command.  
  
“Well then, Ren,” he breathes, swiping one thumb across trembling lips. The other man gives no protest as he slides it past them, willingly sucking on the appendage with a debased moan.  
  
“Kylo,” he whispers, and leans down to devour the younger man. Hux starts at his collarbone, trailing kisses and bite marks up the side of his neck. Ensuring, later, it will be a constellation of red and purple, nebulas and black holes.  
  
When Hux reaches Ren’s ears he nibbles at the generous lobe, chuckling at the enthusiastic moan this elicits. Kylo has long stopped sucking on the digit in his mouth, seemingly content to drool on Hux’s hand. The general removes his thumb with a satisfied smirk, fisting his other hand suddenly in Ren’s dark waves while wiping the spittle off on one flushed cheek.  
  
This hand Hux lets sinks lower, ghosting over the Knight’s solid frame. He runs his fingers over muscled sides, lower, lower still. Hux caresses Ren’s generous thigh, and finally reaches down between his partner’s legs to palm the impressive bulge he finds there.  
Kylo shudders, dark eyes blown full and drawing Hux in.  
A superweapon ready to fire.  
“Let me show you,” Hux says, grinning, pulling the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is actually about a month old, but I think that it really works for the day one prompt.  
> It's late, but I've made a companion piece that I'm posting for day 3 (Soft Kylux) tomorrow-so that will also be late!  
> Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!


End file.
